Often people spend a great deal of time seated each day on seats with little or no suspension. As a result the person must endure a great deal of physical discomfort, and each seating can contribute to fatigue. Each seating can vibrate the back or other parts of the body. Seat designers have attempted to design seats in many different ways to improve comfort and decrease fatigue. One of many areas where this is applicable is motorcycles. The typical motorcycle ride lasts for several hours, and very often several days covering hundreds of miles. The rider is subject to physical discomfort and fatigue. Motorcycle comfort has improved dramatically in recent years, and now many features are available which keep riders comfortable during long-distance rides. Modern advanced suspension systems have assisted in this regard, resulting in a smooth, improved ride during prolonged trips.
Most motorcycles incorporating extensive suspension systems, termed “soft tail” motorcycles, vary in appearance from motorcycles without suspension systems, known as “hard tail” motorcycles. Hard tail motorcycles offer a more rugged body look but have no provision for adding comfort to the rider. Many motorcycle enthusiasts desire the look of a hard tail motorcycle coupled with the comfort benefits of a suspension system. The present invention provides a means for adapting a vehicle seat into a more comfortable riding vehicle through the attachment of a pneumatic suspension apparatus beneath the seat.
Information relevant to attempts to address these problems can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,681,292; 6,193,005; 3,736,020; 4,563,038; and 5,634,685. However, each one of these references suffers from one or more of the following disadvantages: suspension systems using shock absorbers, springs, or air bags must be built into the frame or chassis which distracts from the rugged look and is also expensive; shock absorbers with height adjustment mechanisms are inserted between the frame and the seat, which are complicated and expensive; or inflatable/deflatable seat cushions are built into the seat cushion or attached to the top surface of the seat, which are limited in reducing the fatigue.
A need exists in the art to offer a simple, comfortable vehicle seat with reduced rider fatigue. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a means for adapting a vehicle seat to be comfortable, allowing the rider to enjoy reduced fatigue. This is especially applicable for motorcycle enthusiasts who would like the look of a hard tail motorcycle, with a more rugged body look, coupled with the comfort benefits of a pneumatic suspension apparatus for adding comfort to the rider.